emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7826 (16th May 2017)
Plot It's Amba's birthday and Rishi has his face painted as a jaguar. He offers to do face painting at the party but Priya isn't keen. Nell gives Amba a card but is forced her to hide when Megan appears at the door to drop of Eliza. Priya invites Nell to Amba's party. Carly apologises to Marlon for contacting Matt. She feels guilty for never giving Matt the chance to be a proper dad so agrees to meet up with her ex later, although asks Marlon to accompany her. Sam sends Zak out to get screws for a marquee. Tracy is unimpressed with Priya's posh party bags. David manages to drag Eric to the party. Jai is lost for words when Nell turns up at the party wearing a dress. Carly and Marlon walk into the café and Bob looks at Carly's finger for a ring. Marlon manages to tell him things didn't go to plan without giving too much away. Paddy comes in also nearly gives away the secret but Marlon manages to cover but Carly is suspicious. At the party, Rishi remembers he has a date and heads off still wearing the face paint. Ross is unimpressed that he'll have to stay with Moses at the party but immediately tries to chat up Nell in front of Jai. Jacob is glad that David has managed to get Eric to the party but he soon rushes away after digging through his school bag. Carly and Marlon meet Matt in the café and Carly introduces Matt to Bob. Matt apologises for the way he acted yesterday. He explains how he gets angry when he thinks of Billy so Carly advises him to talk to someone, suggesting he could call her. Tracy asks Jacob what was in his bag. He reveals Josh and Jamie put dog poo in his bag but refuses to let David have a word with the school. Priya and David realise Amba is missing as they both though she was with the other one. They discover her behind the counter with pills in her hand. Panicked David and Priya try to establish what the pills are, if Amba has taken any and how she got them in the first place. The blame soon falls on Nell when Priya recalls Amba was playing with her handbag earlier. Nell admits she doesn't know if they were hers. Meanwhile, at The Woolpack, Rishi waits for his date. His date Melanie arrives but walks back out as soon as she sees him wearing face paint. Carly hands Matt a picture of Billy. Charity overhears Matt is looking for some bar work and subsequently offers him a job. Matt seeks Marlon's approval before accepting. Nell takes a packet of pills out her bag and everyone is relieved that Amba hasn't taken any. Priya tells Nell she makes her sick but is left feeling guilty when Nell discloses the pills are anti-depressants. Zak returns from running errands to find the marquee has already been put up and Sam sends him home. Lydia inquires why Sam sent Zak off to get screws that he didn't need, explaining Zak knows he was sent on a wild goose chase and will probably feel useless. Paddy is shocked to learn Matt as gotten a job at the pub and assures Marlon he and Carly are perfect together. When Carly appears, Marlon reminds her she got in touch with Matt for a reason so she can deal with her past and states he doesn't mind. Megan looks through photos of the party and comes across one Nell in it. Rishi denies Nell was there but Rakesh reveals Amba found pills in Nell's bag. Megan is furious to discover Jai has been lying to her when Rishi lets slip Nell has been staying at Holdgate Farm. Jai finds Nell at the factory and apologises for not sticking up for her at the party. Nell decides it's better for Jai and his family if she left but Jai stops her and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey Locations *Holdgate Farm - Dining room, kitchen and hallway *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Office *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,390,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes